The Oligonucleotide Synthesis Facility was established in response to the need to provide quality synthetic oligonucleotides to the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) members and other investigators in the Pittsburgh research community. The Facility arose from a demonstrated need for oligonulceotides in projects ranging from molecular biology to macromolecular crystallography. The Facility offers both crude and purified oligonucleotides at the 0.05, 0.2 and 1 micromole scales. The yield for each synthesis is assayed and the DNA is dissolved in water, ready for use by the investigator. A DNA Synthesis Advisory Committee, including members of the UPCI, was established to oversee the operation of the Facility. This committee meets yearly to review the performance of the Facility, establish user fees and set protocols to keep the Facility running efficiently. Dr. Graham Hatfull, Chairman of the Department of Biological Sciences, University of Pittsburgh, is the director. He is a renowned molecular biologist and a member of the Molecular and Cellular Oncology Program (need to verify this!). The daily operations such as performing the syntheses, data analysis, quality control and maintenance procedures are carried out by manager, Patricia Wells Gruber and the research specialist, David Close. The Facility can generate high purity oligonucteotidcs quickly and at a reasonable cost. Chemical costs have been progressively discomated in response to the increased volume of orders. The quality, cost and rapid turnaround time make this facility a vital part of the research community.